


Well-read

by Gaypanicpersonified



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaypanicpersonified/pseuds/Gaypanicpersonified
Summary: A beautiful girl catches Nicole's eye at the local library. She doesn't expect to fall, but it happens and she is totally unprepared.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first fic pls be nice. Also, I plan on updating whenever I get the chance but most likely every other day.

Nicole's knee ached and slightly stung and her wrist felt a little bruised. She was lying on the ground of the local library after falling down the stairs to the newspaper archives. 

She had finished doing research for her family tree project in school and was walking down the stairs when she saw a perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Distracted, she missed a step in the middle of her descent and soon found herself lying on the floor in pain looking up at the brunette that was the very cause of her fall.

"Are you okay? That was one nasty fall!" She said.

Embarrassed and totally unable to focus on anything other than the way the girls eyes looked at hers, Nicole made a little groan before looking at her knee. She noticed the rip in her jeans and the red stains surrounding it.

"Oh my God! Come here," The girl said, apparently having noticed the blood as well, grabbing Nicole's hand lifting her from the floor, "I've got a first aid kit in the employees lounge."

Nicole followed, still unable to form any words other than "Okay." 

"Um, how do I- well I cant- your-" The girl said, obviously flustered by something. What the something was Nicole hadn't figured out. 

"Your pants are in the way." The girl face turned red and she looked at Nicole with a uneasy look.

"Oh!" Nicole exclaimed, finally realising the cause of the girls nervousness, "I don't usually take my pants off for girls I don't even know the name of." Nicole laughed, finally able to get out an actual sentence.

"Oh- i- I'm Waverly Earp."  
"Nicole Haught." Nicole reached out her hand to shake Waverly's 

"Here, but this is purely for the sake of my health." Nicole winked and pulled her pants down to her ankles so that Waverly could clean her wound.

"It's a good thing you aren't some guy, or this would be really," Waverly looked up from Nicoles scrape to see Nicole looking down at her with her big brown eyes, eyes Waverly thought she could get lost in forever, "awkward..." 

They sat in silence while Waverly cleaned Nicole's knee for a while before Nicole began to speak "I sure did made a great first impression I guess. Usually I just ask girls for their number." 

"Oh definitely." Waverly said, slightly regretting her total honesty. "I wouldn't be opposed to you asking for my number though."

"Okay then, what is it?" Waverly finished wrapping up Nicole's knee and stood up.

"Give me your phone," Nicole handed Waverly her phone and the brunette added in her number as "Waves 🌊"

Pulling up her pants, careful of the new hole and her still slightly sore knee, Nicole teased "I didn't expect to have you on your knees with my pants at my ankles before getting your number, but I'm not complaining." 

"What were you doing up there anyway, not many people look around in the newspaper archives."

"I have a family tree project for my English class, I didn't really find much though, my family wasn't really big on being incorporated into society." 

"Well, if you ever need any help I'm up there all the time."

"Because you work here?"

"That, and because I love looking through all the history. It's just so fascinating to read about all the stuff that happened way before we were around. It really makes you realise how much stuff is yet to happen or be seen."

Nicole listened with all of her heart, something about the way Waverly had total passion in her voice when she spoke about history made Nicole lose interest in anything other than what the brunette was saying.

"But, you probably don't care about that, I don't know why I brought it up. Or why I'm still talking now." 

"No! No, I lo-," Oh my God Nicole you've known this girl for like 20 minutes. "Like hearing you talk about the stuff that interests you."

They continued talking (mostly flirting) until Waverly realised that she was most definitely at work and most definitely had things she had to do before her shift ended.

"I kind of have to get back to actually working, but can I look forward to you calling?" Waverly asked, hoping with every fibre of her being the answer was yes. 

"Whatever you want, Waverly Earp." And with that, Nicole left the library.


	2. Contact

As Nicole walked to... well anywhere other than the library she replayed the past 20 minutes in her head.

"Was she flirting with me? No, she's not gay. Well I guess I don't know, I shouldn't stereotype... Well stereotypes exist for a reason, right? I made a total fool of myself, even if she was gay there's no way she would flirt with me after that.."

"Um.. You realise people can hear you, right?"

Nicole was taken out of her thoughts and looked up to see a woman, probably college-age, walking beside her. Nicole's face turned redder than her hair, if that was even possible, while the older girl just looked amused.

"What did you do? I saw you walk out of the library, ew by the way, and you looked FREAKED. Then I saw you talking to yourself so you're either insane, or you embarrassed yourself. Judging by what I just heard, I'd say both."

Nicole probably shouldn't tell this random girl, and she knew that... But.. Well, she just really needed to talk about this. After recounting her mortifying tale, she looked at the brunette to gauge her reaction. 

"OH MY GOD! that's the best thing I've heard in a while!" She was laughing and wiping non-existent tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe she still gave you her number after that, she must be super desperate."

Nicole wasn't sure why, but she was offended by that. 

"She's not desperate! I don't think she even meant it like that."

"She totally wants to hit it."

Nicole's face reddened and she would be lying if she she said she didn't contemplate the thought of that for a bit.

"Oh like you would know."

"Whatever, she sounds boring anyway. A librarian?"

"There's nothing wrong with librarians!"

"You mean besides the fact that they're totally lame."

"Oh really, what do you do then?"

The girl looked at Nicole and squinted her eyes for a second before chuckling and saying "The guy in the apartment next to mine, mostly."

Nicole gave her a disgusted look through her laughs. 

They chatted until they made their way to what Nicole assumed to be the brunettes apartment.

"You wanna come in? I've got booze."

"No thanks, I'm not quite old enough for that."

"I don't care, but you do you, or hopefully the hot librarian." She winked and then held out her hand " Here, give me your phone."

Nicole handed her phone over and didn't even look at it before waving goodbye and heading home.

Her parents weren't home, which didn't surprise her, so she just headed straight to her room. Sitting on her bed she pulled out her phone, but quickly realised it had died. After plugging it in she tried to do homework and not think about her experience at the library. She didn't get much work done.

She laid down on her bed still thinking about Waverly. "I'm screwed." she thought. Her phone was charged enough to text at this point so she pulled up her contacts and scrolled. Seeing Waverlys name, or nickname, she smiled. Her smile didn't last too long however when she looked at the name under it. "Wynonna Earp (hot chick from the sidewalk)"

Earp.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly: What's your number, take off your pants. 😉
> 
> Nicole: I don't think she LIKES me though.


End file.
